1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device configured to display an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As our information-oriented society has developed, the demand for display devices that display images has increased. Recently, various display devices such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) Display Device have been used.
Such display devices experience a problematic horizontal crosstalk phenomenon where variation in a data voltage supplied to one of the data lines is transferred through a gate line, thereby affecting a data voltage supplied to another data line.